Slot machines, video poker machines, keno machines and other gaming machines have taken over the floors of most casinos. More and more people are playing gaming machines because they are easy to learn, require little or no skill and provide large returns (e.g., 98% of the money played). In addition, gaming machines include themes aimed at attracting new players and retaining experienced players.
One recently developed successful feature of gaming machines is the secondary or bonus game. A secondary game electrically communicates with a gaming machine primary game and is actuated upon certain preestablished primary game outcomes. For example, in a slot machine, the primary game outcome is conventionally determined by a series of mechanical or video reels, depicting gaming indicia, and one or more paylines.
One example of a popular slot machine incorporating a primary and secondary game is the popular Wheel of Fortune® slot machine: The Wheel of Fortune® slot machine includes a primary game comprising mechanical reels and a secondary game facilitated by a rotatable wheel analogous to the “wheel” associated with the game show of the same name. The secondary game is activated in response to a specific preestablished primary game outcome. In practice the specific primary game outcome occurs when the third reel payline of the primary game intersects a “spin the wheel” indicia. In fact, only the third reel includes a “spin the wheel” indicia. After the “spin the wheel” indicia appears, the player depresses a “spin the wheel” button causing the mechanical secondary wheel to spin thereby resulting in random secondary award.
Secondary games have become very popular because players enjoy the excitement and the extra opportunity to win an additional award. Moreover, the secondary games are conventionally programed to result in a winning outcome on each activation. However, the secondary game are typically mundane games such as wheels spinning or numbers randomly illuminating. Moreover, many secondary games have no player interaction. Therefore, players desire more exciting secondary games which provide player participation.